In hospitals and doctors' offices, blood samples are often taken from a person's arm so that various blood tests can be performed. To obtain a blood sample, the medical technician ("phlebotomist" herein) will ordinarily wrap a tourniquet about the patient's upper arm to cause veins in the distal portion of the arm to stand out, whereupon blood can be removed by means of a needle and syringe. The tourniquet which has long been used for this purpose is a length of stretchy rubber tubing which is passed about the upper arm and then knotted in place. This currently most popular tourniquet has a number of drawbacks, among which may be listed the possibility of disease transmission by reuse of the tourniquet near the sites of vein punctures, painful distortion of the skin by the knotting procedure, and injury by the inserted needle resulting from the jerk given to the tubing by a phlebotomist in attempting to release the knot after the needle has been inserted in a vein. Various other forms of tourniquets have been proposed in an effort to overcome at least the knotting problem, such tourniquets being reuseable and relatively expensive in terms of manufacturing costs. For example, in one such tourniquet, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,529, a pair of mating Velcro strips are sewn to respective ends of an elastic band. I am aware of no phlebotomist's tourniquet, other then the inexpensive length of flexible rubber tubing, which have enjoyed any significant measure of success or wide useage. The rubber tubing tourniquet remains to the present the most popular phlebotomist's tourniquet. A very inexpensive, throw-away or disposable tourniquet which can be easily used and which would avoid problems of disease transmission and trauma associated with the rubber tubing tourniquet is much to be desired.